For Myself
by Liralen Li
Summary: Spoils part of the Hueco Mundo arc. Ulquiorra has Orihime at his mercy, but she has her own way of dealing with him and his actions.


_Author's Note: This was for rocketscientist on livejournal, I'd been intending to do this for over a year... sometimes I'm slower than other times, I guess. But so it is. This kind of turned on me in ways I hadn't expected, as it was originally meant for the adult site, not here. But Orihime was... well... Orihime the way I see her. Anyway, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

She had never feared him.

In the park, Yami had really hurt her. Ulquiorra had been a slender shadow in the trees.

When his white face had shone in the dark, when he'd come to claim her for his master, using language that made her entirely aware that he was the man and she was the woman to obey his commands; she hadn't been afraid. The path he'd laid forth before her was daunting, filled with uncertainty, but if she had any way to protect her friends, she would take it.

In the cool white purity of Hueco Mundo, she had waned, without the light Ichigo provided for her days, she had forgotten to take care of herself. Ulquiorra had come with food, threatening to force it down her throat if she didn't eat, and she figured that that was how he showed that he cared about her.

Now she watched as he stalked closer and found herself still unafraid.

The coolness of his fingers against her jaw, her throat made her eyes close on a wish she did not voice.

"No one has come for you." His low voice made her shiver.

"They will," she said, and the saying of it made her feel more brave.

"They cannot. Mere humans cannot come here, they will simply give up on you. There is no reason why they should even try."

"But they will," she murmured softly from the darkness behind her eyelids. Memories of Ichigo filled her heart.

"Never," he said, and his long hands slid down her breasts, cupping and lingering. "Aizen-sama has said that you're mine to do with as I please so long as I keep you in one piece."

Having seen Yami rip apart a medical technician before her eyes, Orihime knew that Aizen had meant that as literally as he had said it.

The collar of her white dress parted under his long fingers, and her breath caught. "I... I..."

He went on in the pauses of her voice, unzipping the body of the dress, so that she had to catch the front in her arms to keep it on. The zipper went below her hips, the gap of the opening let the cold in and she shivered even as his cool fingers smoothed their way down her back, raising gooseflesh as they went.

"No," she said softly.

The cool fingertips halted their progress.

"What did you say?" Arms as hard and thin as iron bar wrapped about her waist, as he pressed in close against her back.

"No. I don't want you to do this," she said plainly.

"You have no choice. I am so much stronger than you there is no point to resisting," he said softly, his cool breath against her ear.

She nodded. "I know that you are much stronger than I am. I know that there may well be no point, but I still say no."

He roughly turned her in his arms, so that she was looking into those impossibly green eyes. "You cannot do that."

She stared into those eyes, so cold compared to Ichigo's brown warmth. "No," she said.

He grabbed the dress and ripped it from her, picked her up and threw her bodily on the futon. She gasped in surprise and then with the cold, but closed her legs, crossed her arms before her and when he moved to kiss her, just as his lips were about to touch hers, she whispered, "No."

He stopped.

Ulquiorra cocked his head as wickedly curious as a cat eyeing a broken bird. He raised his hand to hit her. She simply watched him.

"You cannot stop me," he stated.

She gave a small nod, even as she shivered hard with cold. "It is true, Cifer-san."

He frowned, his hand coming back down. "You're stupid to even try to resist. I could strangle you within a breath of death, break the bones of your body, and rip each finger off like you'd rip the petals from a flower."

Orihime bowed her head, thinking she'd never been able to pull the petals from a flower, even in games. She really wasn't made for battle, not like Ichigo or Ishida, not like the others.

Taking that to be some sort of assent, Ulquiorra reached for her again.

"I do not wish for you to do that," she said, and to her wonder he stopped.

Beautiful green eyes narrowed to slits. "I do not understand. How can you resist? You have no means by which to back up your request."

"I do not know," she said quietly. "I only know that I must, even if there's no chance, no reason for you to listen."

"Just like that stupid human trash. Fighting when he has no chance, doing what he has no reason to believe he can do." Ulquiorra's voice was now low. "Next time I meet him I shall tear his heart from his chest, right in front of you, just so you can see why it is foolish to resist me."

Orihime closed her eyes. "Even if you do, I will still say no. I can't seem to fight, but I can do what's right. To say no against Aizen and his insanity, against you and your insistence that resistance is futile. I have no reason to hope, to believe that my resistance means anything to you, but I will still resist."

He studied her nakedness, laid out on that cold, hard mat. She shivered harder.

"You are afraid," he stated.

"I am cold," she said between chattering teeth. "Please, give me my clothing back?"

He handed her the ripped gown, and looked away as she pulled it back over herself. "Do you do this for him?" he asked the white stone wall.

She thought for a while as she struggled with the fastening at her back. Then she stilled as cool, slender fingers pulled the zipper closed, tugged gently at the rent in the fabric.

"I... I thought I was..."

"... But?"

She smiled up at her captor. "But now I think I am doing it for myself."


End file.
